Toon Disney (Canada)
'Toon Disney '''is a defunct Canadian English-language commercial-free specialty channel owned by Disney. A Channel of Disney-ABC Television Group, it airs animated programs aimed towards children aged 6–14. The network's slogan is "''Totally Unreal". The channel made it's final appearance on August 4, 2018. Final Programming *''Mickey Mouse Works'' *''House of Mouse'' *''Mickey Mouse (2013)'' *''Phineas & Ferb'' *''Timon and Pumbaa'' *''Bonkers'' *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' *''Star vs. The Forces of Evil'' *''Hercules: The Animated Series'' *''Raw Toonage'' *''Jungle Cubs'' *''Itsy Bisty Spider'' *''The Lion Guard'' *''The Oz Kids'' *''The Adventures of Hyperman'' *''Muppet Babies'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''Motor City'' *''Eek! the Cat'' *''The Terrible Thunderlizards'' *''Da Boom Crew'' *''Kim Possible'' *''Yin Yang Yo!'' *''Star Wars Ewoks'' *''Star Wars Drords'' *''The Wuzzles'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' *''Shorty McShort Shorts'' *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' *''Camp Candy'' *''TaleSpin'' *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' *''Marsupilami'' *''Gargoyles'' *''The 7D'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' *''Life with Louie'' *''Tron: Uprising'' *''Fish Hooks'' *''Mighty Ducks'' *''Dave the Barbarian'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''The Proud Family'' *''Disney's Doug'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Teamo Supremo'' *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' USA-Excluesive Disney Programs *''Bibi Blocksberg'' *''Benjamin The Elephant'' *''Inspector Gadget (1980)'' *''The Smurfs'' *''The Snorks'' *''Spirou'' *''Spirou & Fantasio: Two of a Kind'' *''Marathon's Marsupilami'' *''Gadget Boy & Heather'' *''The Littles'' *''Bibi & Tina'' *''Pucca'' *''Fix & Foxi and Friends'' *''George of the Jungle (1960)'' *''The Wacky World of Tex Avery'' Late-Night Classic Disney Cartoons *''The Ink & Paint Club'' *''Late Night Black & White'' *''Mousterpice Theather'' *''Donald's Quack Attack'' *''Donald Duck Present'' *''Mickey's Mouse Tracks'' *''Good Morning, Mickey'' Earlier Programming *''Pippi Longstocking (1997)'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Cardcaptor Sakura (Uncut)'' *''The Heathcliff & Dingbat Show'' *''Captain Flamingo'' *''Totally Spies'' *''The Twister Whiskers Show'' *''The Raccoons'' *''Foofur'' *''Poochini's Yard'' *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' *''X-Men (1990)'' *''X-Men: Evolution'' *''Spider-Man (1960)'' *''Unlmated Spider-Man'' *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' *''The Incredible Hulk (1980)'' *''Wolverine & The X-Men'' *''Star Wars Rebels'' *''Fantastic Four (1990)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''All Hail King Juilen'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''The Marvel Superheroes'' *''Avengers Assemble'' Gallery Toon Disney rebrand logo.png Toon Disney HD rebrand logo.png Toon Disney relaunch print ad 2.png Toon Disney relaunch print ad - Totally Unreal.png Toon Disney relaunch print ad.png Toon Disney rebrand comedy titles 1.png Toon Disney rebrand comedy titles 2.png Toon Disney rebrand comedy titles 3.png Toon Disney rebrand comedy titles 4.png Toon Disney rebrand comedy titles 5.png Toon Disney rebrand comedy titles 6.png Toon Disney rebrand action titles 1.png Toon Disney rebrand action titles 2.png Toon Disney rebrand action titles 3.png Corus Entertainment print ad - Disney Channel Plus and Toon Disney.png Disney Channel Plus and Toon Disney (Canada) TV schedule.png Toon Disney relaunch programming list.png Toon Disney relaunch program list.png Toon Disney relaunch programming blocks.png Toon Disney rebrand programming list.png Toon Disney relaunch print ad 3.png Disney-ABC Television Group print ad - Programming for the World.png Category:Disney Category:Networks Category:Defunct